1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment and particularly to a portable modular exercise apparatus comprised of a plurality of components enabling numerous types of exercises by multiple users; the modular exercise apparatus comprises an overhead crossbeam, two upright support towers, a base support under each support tower, a base pad associated with each base support, and a supplemental sliding push up cross bar with handles, a plurality of resistance or tension bands which attach to the various components of the apparatus for the purpose of resistance training, and a carrying bag to contain and transport all of the components.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Portable multi-purpose exercise devices which use elastic bands for resistive training are well known in the art. Likewise, large gym systems with multiple stations for multiple users are also abundant in the field. What is needed is a modular and portable multi-function multi-user exercise device which is separable into different components for different exercises so that a number of people can exercise at the same time by taking different components and performing different exercises with the components. The prior art fails to produce such a versatile exercise device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,640, issued Jun. 25, 2002 to Cournoyer, describes an upper body exercise device having a pair of arcuate posts having lower footrests for resting on the ground, and a U-shape spacer bar, mounted to the top ends of the arcuate posts for free abutting against an upright wall. The two posts therefore remain substantially parallel to each other and to the upright wall. The posts are provided with notches distributed along their length, in a horizontally registering pair of which a push-up bar may be inserted for support of the push-up bar at a selected height over ground. The exerciser takes minimal ground space, yet allows many different types of exercises to be performed by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,104,505, issued Jul. 21, 1914 to Holworthy, provides a horizontal bar exercise apparatus which can be fitted in private houses. The apparatus comprises a base, standards projecting therefrom, a horizontal exercise bar connecting the standards and bracing members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,222, issued Jul. 16, 1996 to Banda et al, shows a portable upper body exercise device designed to be used with a rod or a bar. The exercise device is lightweight and detachable. It does not require clamps or screws to secure it to a tabletop.
U.S. Patent Application #20090062087, published Mar. 5, 2009 by Poppinga, indicates an adjustable exercise apparatus that comprises a support component, first and second actuation elements, and first and second straps. The support component can be a belt or vest, for example, and can includes first and second ends that can be interconnected to form the support component in a loop. The first and second actuation elements are disposed along the support component and can be used to engage a portion of the respective first and second straps. Distal ends of each of the first and second straps can be engaged by a user for performing an exercise. In this regard, the straps can be at least partially elastically deformable. Further, the first and second actuation elements can be used to adjust the lengths of the straps to alter the tensile force exerted by the straps during exercise.
U.S. Patent Application #20070087920, published Apr. 19, 2007 by Dachraoui et al, puts forth a portable exercise device which has a generally rectangular, box-like main body in two portions, hinged together for opening and closing and having a storage area within. Recessed areas operable for attaching suitably equipped resistance tubing are disposed in an array that enables a variety of exercises.
Two U.S. Patent Applications, #20060160682 published Jul. 20, 2006 and #20060030463 published Feb. 9, 2006 by Maloy et al, concern a training device for exercising muscle groups of the entire body which comprises a portable rotating base which may have resistance bands attached for exercising the arms while twisting the body.
U.S. Patent Application #20030083178, published May 1, 2003 by Gilman, illustrates a portable functional training resistance apparatus used to exercise, rehabilitate and promote muscular strength and flexibility throughout the entire human body and a method for its use. This apparatus comprises a rigid base with a recess, strong enough to bear the weight of an adult exerciser who is standing, sitting, leaning, laying or vigorously moving about said base while performing exercises. The base is designed to receive various adaptors in the recess for the user to stand, sit, lean or lay on while performing exercises. The base has a plurality of attachment points, strategically placed on opposite sides of the recess, used to receive a means of resistance for exercise movements where added resistance is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,930, issued Feb. 13, 2001 to Ignaczak, is for a push-up trainer having a base and a pair of handgrip assemblies. The handgrip assemblies are each slidably mounted to the base, allowing for lateral movement of the handgrips. Each handgrip assembly allows for rotation of each handgrip around a vertical axis and around its horizontal lengthwise axis. Each of the sliding and rotational motions may selectively be allowed or locked out using a spring biased pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,367, issued Oct. 24, 2006 to Stearns, shows a multi-purpose exercise apparatus. The exercise device includes a frame, and left and right force receiving members movably mounted on the frame. The force receiving members are selectively linked to one another to facilitate a first mode of exercise, wherein a person's hands or legs are repeatedly moved toward and away from one another. When so linked, the force receiving members may alternatively be biased toward one another or away from one another. The force receiving members may be decoupled to facilitate a second mode of exercise, wherein a person stretches and/or leans forward and then returns backward.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,868, issued Jul. 13, 1993 to Montgomery, claims an exercise device including a push-up board and two push-up handles. The two C-shaped push-up handles are mounted along various positions of the push-up board. Only one end of the C-shaped handles is located within symmetrically-spaced holes of the push-up board. Since only one end of the C-shaped handle is secured within the board and with the shape of the inserted handle end being round, the C-shaped handles are rotatable about the anchored end to provide a vast array of movement and varied exercise routines. A position most comfortable for the user is obtainable by rotation of the handle about the one end located in the push-up board. Numerous pre-set positions are available for doing push-ups to obtain a maximum health benefit from basic push-ups. Further, an adjustment is provided for maximum strength development and wrist comfort when doing difficult push-ups through a series of wide to narrow hand separation positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,802, issued Apr. 27, 1993 to Swisher, illustrates an exercise apparatus for providing improved muscle conditioning via push-ups or similar exercises. The apparatus comprises an elongated body with end supports and two rotatably affixed hand grips. The elongated body has a plurality of pairs of bushing lined holes. Each hole of each pair is equally spaced from the elongated body's vertical centerline. The hand grips are rectangularly shaped having a pin extension that slidably and rotatably fits in the body's bushing lined holes. The top horizontal portion of the rectangle is an ergonomically shaped handle. The pin and, consequently, the hand grip are locked into place in the body via a spring clip which engages the pin at its free end. The spring clip engages the underside of the body such that the hand grips cannot be withdrawn from the body until the clip is removed. While being used, the user grabs the ergonomically contoured handles and performs a push-up or similar exercise. The invention allows the user to properly space the hand grips for maximum comfort and variation of exercises. While pushing up and returning down, the user can rotate his hands and wrists through a mechanically limited range of motion as demanded by the body's natural tendency to do so during such an exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,402,179, issued Jan. 3, 1922 to Piscitelli, relates an exercising harness which is worn on the back of the user and which has a series of elastic ropes slidably contained within cord holder on the back of the harness. The group of ropes has a handle at each end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,070, issued Jun. 29, 1999 to Donohue, describes an exercise device for exercising a user's upper body including a U-Shaped guard mounted around a user's waist, a non-elastic cord extending around a central portion of the guard, guide means on said guard for positioning the cord to allow free longitudinal sliding movement and a hand hold at each end of the cord to allow the user to grasp one of the hand holds in each hand and force the cord to slide alternately in opposite directions along the guard.
U.S. Patent Application #20090082183, published Mar. 26, 2009 by Haynes, shows a vest in FIG. 5 which has a fastener on the back thereof for fastening to a pouch having connected resistance bands. The user may exercise using the resistance bands while the pouch remains in place by virtue of the attachment to the apparel.
U.S. Patent Application #20090062088, published Mar. 5, 2009 by Ismail et al, discloses a portable, light-weight exercise apparatus that includes a jacket or vest made light-weight material and coated with low surface friction coating, and can be worn on the user's upper body. The jacket having an upper protuberance member and a lower protuberance member, each with an aperture for engaging a pair of resistance cables that are respectively connected to a pair of grip handles. Depending on the desired exercise of certain muscle groups, the user engages resistance cables in either the lower protuberance member, or the upper protuberance member. In another embodiment, the jacket comprises of two track-like members means placed on the back-side of the jacket, for adjusting the resistance cables, and a single protuberance member where the resistance cables are secured therein.
U.S. Patent Application #20050148448, published Jul. 7, 2005 by Mersch, claims a push-up board portable exercise device having a base member and a plurality of handle grips. At least two of the handle grips are adjustable on the base member. The handle grips permit a user to exercise the chest muscles, shoulders, back, arms, and triceps of the user. The base preferably has a non-slip bottom creating a unit that will not tip over or slip.
U.S. Patent Application #20060128540, published Jun. 15, 2006 by Engle, discloses an apparatus for circuit and other fitness training which comprises a housing having an internal space wherein multiple resilient members, such as elastic cords or stretchable bands, are fully contained while in a rest state; an attachment point where each resilient member is securely affixed to the housing; and an aperture located substantially opposite the attachment point, through which resilient members are accessible, and to which a handle assembly is removably attached. A user may selectably attach the handle assembly to one or several resilient members in order to select the desired resistive force. Because resilient members are fully contained within the housing when in a rest state, the resilient members exert a resistive force immediately upon being extended from the aperture in the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,282, issued Feb. 10, 2009 to Leavitt, is for an exercise device including an exercise platform and an incline base that can be used together or separately. The exercise device can be used for aerobics, strength-training and yoga or a combination thereof. The exercise platform can be rectilinear U-shaped and can include pull rings and exercise tubes connected thereto and the incline base can be adjustable from a horizontal position to variable degrees of incline.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,766, issued Apr. 15, 2008 to Langer et al, puts forth a body conditioning apparatus having a relatively rigid platform and a resilient elevating and locating member receivable in an opening at an elevated center of the platform for adapting the platform for use in balance enhancing exercises. The locating member includes a releasable grip configured to hold the apparatus at the selected surface without surface modification. At least one resiliently stretchable cord attachment may be received through circumferential openings in the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,643, issued Sep. 19, 2006 to Wilson et al, provides a push-up device comprising an elongate floor-supported platform having sliding handgrips mounted thereon. In a preferred embodiment, the handgrips, which are constrained to move only along a track, which may be linear or curvilinear and lying in a substantially horizontal plane, are interconnected by linking means such as belts. The linkage is such that the handgrips remain equidistant from a fixed centerline midway between the handgrips throughout their range of motion. In the preferred embodiment, the linking means are belts that are supported by pulleys housed within the floor-supported platform. In yet a further embodiment, the platform includes wall and/or ceiling attachment means and can be employed for performing pull-ups.
What is needed is a multipurpose exercise device separable into multiple components by pin connections, which components are usable simultaneously by a number of different users on different components separable from the same device.